Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and system for processing gestures to cause computation of measurements of an angle or a segment using a touch system.
Description of the Related Art
In a touch system, measuring segments and angles is cumbersome. Angles are generally defined by three (3) points. Calculating the measurement of an angle generally involves multiple steps—accessing the menu, choosing a measurement tool, and then touching the three points defining the angle.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for processing gestures to cause computation of measurements of an angle or a line using a touch system.